


Hetalia: A Space Opera

by knightgideon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Honor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Mecha, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightgideon/pseuds/knightgideon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonds of Family and Friendship. A friendly rivalry. A deadly war. Lovino will be tested. A Sci-fi space AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fan fiction so I decided to go simple...with a huge multi chapter space opera >.

“ You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war”- Napoleon Bonaparte

 

We called them “Reavers”. I don't know who coined the term or decided that is what they were to be called. That was well before my time. Centuries ago they came for us. No communication. No talks of peace. Their weapons spoke for them and our colonies fell like leaves before the storm. All we could hope for was to hold our ground. In space, your “ground” is the amount of planets under your rule.  
This was a war of attrition, we were losing.

“Hey Lovino!” Well, so much for that moment of blessed silence. I turned to meet the amber eyes of my brother. He was a pain in the ass. Always that ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.  
“Yes?” I grumbled. There was so much to do and the Paladin armor was always in need of repair. I think he was covertly trying to test my patience.  
“Aren't you happy we have a day off?”Feli said lightly. Feliciano was always given to love rest and relaxation days. I wish I could share that. I haven't been able to sleep in months. Always some new fire in need of fighting.  
“I haven't had time to even think about it!” I admit that I snapped and Feli stood with that damned frozen smile plastered on his face. Stupid!  
“Ve Lovi” Feli said as he reached in to hug me. “Don't always be so down.”  
I shot him a look of feigned hatred. He knew better. Feli always knew just what to say. We were partners. My job was to blast bad guys out of the sky, his was to fix the mecha. We were both damn good at our jobs. He did have a point though. I wouldn't get very far if I continued to let myself get run down. My friends would each be taking their time off, so why couldn't I submit to the same philosophy? I stared at my brother for a moment.   
“Sure, why not?” I said with a lighter tone. The Armor could wait until tomorrow. War makes you take each moment and make it as precious as you can. I think that is the lesson Feli was trying to make me see. I was always vulnerable to that smile. And the bastard knew it too!

Icarus Squadron had it's own assigned lounge. Which was a bit of a luxury if you were to ask me. The higher ups had us pampered when we weren't off doing their dirty work. Which was all too often the case. There was a bond between each pilot and his or her mechanic. It wasn't telepathic like the damned Reavers were so often accustomed to having. Ours was more Empathy. Bonds of blood often stood high in that factor, but not always the case. Some pilots and mechanics were related like Feli and I. Others had stumbled on such ties in different ways, like friendship. Sometimes we choose who our family is.  
Feli opened the door to the lounge and ushered me in. Gilbert's loud electronic music was pumping in the background and voices were raised, not in anger but in laughter. I often held myself back from fraternizing with my men. Every commander does that I suppose. Not that we hate our people, no it is more of the “I want them to take me serious” attitude.  
“Hey Feli! Who is this stranger you bring to us?” Gilbert's voice sometimes set my teeth on edge. His laughter was beyond annoying. He was a fine wing man though. I guess we all have our saving graces.  
“Shut up you bastard!” I wasn't ever going to be the cuddling type. Yes, he knew I was kidding. He knew my ways and I knew his. In the thick of battle, he has saved my ass numerous times. Too many to count. I turned to look at the people now staring at me. I felt a bit out of place.  
“Hey dude.” Alfred was the first to speak. They had been playing cards. I was interrupting the game. I liked his easy going manner. He was sitting with Matthew,Roderich and Ludwig. I have no idea what game they were playing but I could see that Matthew was winning by the amount of credits sitting on his side of the table.   
The others were playing some sort of multi player video game, which was now on pause due to the open stares I was getting. I forced a smile as Feli handed me a beer. Vash sat with a bored expression on his face as he watched Lily play. I glanced at the large screen. Emma had the high score. But there wasn't much of a serious competition.   
I felt like an intruder. The awkward silence was almost palpable. I tried my best to become part of the background. I don't know why I was so afraid. These were my people after all. I should be at my most relaxed around them. Instead I felt like the stern father that came home to a teenage party.  
As if he could read my mind, Feli cleared his throat. I knew the look. He was about say something.  
“Ve guys” Feli said clearly. He could raise his voice over the music when he chose to.”Lovi had something he wanted to say to you.”  
Wait...I did? I never said I had anything to say to anyone. Damn you,Feliciano! Of course I just stood there with my mouth open. I said nothing for a moment. Feli knew me too well. I cleared my throat.  
“I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the hard work each of you has done.” It immediately sounded lame as the words left my throat. I turned to Gilbert, who had a mischievous smile on his face. “Gilbert Beilschmidt, you are now officially Beta Commander to Icarus Squadron. I know you have acted the role for months. Since Ivan...” I let it hang. Everyone was still mourning Ivan in their own way. His mechanic, Katya was still in tears. Losing one's partner was devastating, often resulting in retirement. There were a few cases of second pairings but that was beyond rare. I noticed that everyone slightly bowed in their own way. Nothing formal.”It's official now. I just figured you would want to know.”   
Gilbert had a funny look on his face. It was an internal struggle. Part of him wanted to be happy, the other half remembered Ivan and his sacrifice. Ivan's death hit us all really hard. He was the first of us to die. We were invincible, unstoppable, fresh from the Academy and ready to kick some Reaver ass! How wrong we were.  
“Thank you, Sir.” Gilbert spoke quietly. “I am honored.”  
“As are we all.” I put my hand on his shoulder. It was the only comforting thing I could think to do. “Keep up the good work.”  
“Aye” Gilbert smiled. I think he may have smiled for that fallen Russian brother of ours. And I hope that, where ever Ivan was, that he would be smiling back.  
“Do we have room for a fifth player?” I stared at Alfred.” I would really like to get some of those credits from Mattie before he has enough saved to retire!”  
“Sure dude.” Alfred smiled broadly at me.  
“Oh the boss man is gonna try to stop me,eh?” Matthew winked at me.  
“I assure you, Mattie, there will be no “trying” I smiled at him.”Deal me in.”


	2. Chapter 2

“The bugle-call to arms again sounded in my war-trained ear, the bayonets gleamed, the sabres clashed, and the Prussian helmets and the eagles of France stood face to face on the borders of the Rhine.... I remembered our own armies, my own war-stricken country and its dead, its widows and orphans, and it nerved me to action for which the physical strength had long ceased to exist, and on the borrowed force of love and memory, I strove with might and main.” - Clara Barton

I woke to the high pitched clarion of muster. Squadrons would be issued orders. And the war would be on again. Feliciano stood at my doorway. He could not hide his anxiousness before battle. He lacked the cool nerve many of the sqaudron pilots possessed. I know many things about my brother. While I was at ease with our team mates I know he would be in the hanger bay working on the mech armor. He always had the uncanny ability of setting me at ease, while taking the worries I had upon himself. I knew, just by looking at him, that he had not slept a wink. In the same breath I praised and berated him in my thoughts.  
“Ve Lovi.” He smiled wearily at me.”Did you sleep well, big brother?”   
“Yeah” I grumbled at him. I eyed the mug of steaming coffee on the table as I quickly dressed. Four minutes and we would be in the meeting room. This was getting too damned familiar. I could not help but wonder what the day's mission would be.  
“Status report?” I said to him as we hurried from the room.  
“Not good.” Feli hung his head.”We are still waiting on actuators for Vash's mech.”  
“What?!” I growled in futility.”Command better have a damn good answer as to why they are late!”  
“Jazera IV” Feli offered weakly in response.”It fell to the enemy two days ago.”  
“Son of a bitch.” I whistled low.”When did the report come in?”  
“Seventy five minutes ago.” Feli said, looking at his watch.  
“So Vash is out of this one.” I said, while trying to formulate a strategy without my best weapons guy.  
“He won't be happy to hear that.” Feli said quietly. We had reached the meeting room door at this point.  
“Feli, this is Vash we are talking about here. Is he EVER happy?” I almost chuckled.  
“Oh yes, when he is shooting at people!” Feli broke into a full grin as he swung the door open for me.  
“Attention!” Gilbert snapped to the crew. They rose almost as one from their chairs and snapped a salute to me.  
“At ease.” I said as I surveyed them. My team stood tall in my mind. It was much like being a father. These were my children, my responsibility for their safety always stood paramount in my mind. I would rather die than see any one of them come to harm. Of course I will never say as such. I would like to think that my actions have always spoke it loud and clearly. My eyes fell to the comm station and the text message from General Winter.  
My heart sank. While Winter wasn't our commander, his son was once my team mate. Seeing that last name even in a message made me think of Ivan. I knew Winter blamed me for his son's death. Hell, I blamed me as well. Every night I see that face before I sleep. No father should have to bury a son.  
“Commander Vargas.” I read aloud from the message.”You are hereby instructed to move your Squadron to Theta sector. You will dock with the Battleship Burya, to be placed under the command of General Gregori Winter.”  
There were some small intakes of breath, a few mild gasps among my team. I went on to state the signed seal of Admiral Thoreau. There was also a message from Thoreau, in private. Telling me to “tough it out, son.” and “it won't be so bad.” I privately hoped that Winter would have actuators on hand for Vash's mech. As Vash wouldn't be the only one wanting to shoot someone.  
“Pilots” I cleared my throat as I addressed my team.”Break camp and be ready for transport in one hour. Mechanics, any last minute check you need to make can wait. Have the mechs loaded and ready to move in 60.”   
“But sir...” Roderich raised his hand.  
“Did I stutter, Sargeant?” I gave him a frosty look. Yeah I was pissed but not at him.  
“No sir, it's just that 60 minutes to move the entire sqaudron is...” He stammered.  
“Preposterous?” I finished for him. “Insane? What word were you looking for?”  
“Tough.” He said gulping.  
“Well it certainly isn't going to get any easier, Sargeant.” I said as I turned away. “Dismissed!”  
Feli caught up with me as I stormed from the meeting room. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He knew exactly what mood I was in. Damned empathic bonds.  
“What?” I had that note of exasperation in my voice.”Just tell me that you'll be ready to go, okay? That is all I really need to hear right now.” My tone softened.   
“Ve” He exhaled and nodded. Then moved past me to the hangar bay.  
I continued the walk to my quarters. It would be a four day journey to Theta Sector. I would have exactly four days to deal with the ghost from the past. Four days to find our place again among the stars, under a new command. To be honest, I would rather be flying into a fight right now. In battle, you know who the enemy is. I was altogether uncertain if we would be so safe among the men of Winter. Not that I had much of a choice. A good soldier follows orders first and worries of the fate of it after the fact. And I would try my very best to be that “good soldier.”  
I packed my gear in record time. The command to “Break camp” meant to gather your belongings and the belongings of your mechanic. So I had to go to Feli's room and get his stuff as well. Feli never kept much in the way of personal things. We both traveled light and often. So this should be quick. Or so I had hoped. As I was packing his gear, a small scrap of paper fell out of one of his pants pockets. Thinking that it would be a receipt, I read it.   
“Feliciano.  
I love you always and forever.

-L”  
What the hell?!?! Did Feli have a sweetheart here? Oh my God. Am I taking my brother away from true love? My mind started spinning. Who was “L”? Was it Lily? They would make a cute couple now that I think about it. Okay Lovino, pull it together. Just keep packing and ask the questions later. I can't help but be curious though. Thirty five minutes to go. Feli had found someone to love him. That lucky bastard. Done and ready with twenty minutes to spare. I sought the other pilots and gave them each a hand in packing. At the end of every day, we are all in this together.


End file.
